Switched! False World -Dreams-
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Natsume dan Madara yang tak sengaja menghadapi sosok bayangan hitam, namun yang terjadi adalah. Di dunia ini Madara adalah saudara kembar Natsume. Hanya satu orang yang bisa keluar dari dunia ini. "NYANKO-SENSEEII!". Wahai anak manusia, saya hanya ingin bebas dari rasa bosan ini, akan kukembalikan temanmu, jikakau melakukannya. "Ku kembalikan namamu... Yumegami." WARNING INSIDE
Pagi yang cerah di Yatsuhara, dimana burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya, angin musim semi menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang—

Ok aku tahu ini klise—mungkin terdengar terlalu melankolis, dan ini juga bukan gaya menulisku, sumpah. Hah, aku akan menggunakan gaya menulisku dalam fanfic ini, ya... saya serius. Ok kembali ke cerita.

Ya, memang hari itu adalah hari yang cerah, indah dan apalah kau menyebutnya. Namun tidak bagi seorang pemuda berambut dusty blonde yang kini sedang berlari menyelamatkan nyawanya dari sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Ha? Kau bilang aku bercanda... ok aku serius, pemuda itu bernama Natsume Takashi. Entah apa yang terjadi kurasa ia sedang berlari dari kejaran sesuatu—seperti biasa salah satu ' _youkai'_ yang mengincar nyawanya atau mungkin _Yuujinchou_ yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur dari _youkai_ yang sedaritadi selalu mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari sampai mata coklatnya menemukan kuil di tengah hutan

"Hosh... hosh..." ia berhenti di sebuah hutan dimana sebuah kuil itu berada tepat di tengah hutan—ah abaikan gaya menulisku yang aneh ini. Memastikan _youkai_ tersebut sudah tak mengejarnya lagi, ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tatami yang sedikit dingin.

"Disaat seperti ini, sensei malah entah dimana... apanya yang bodyguard." Gumamnya kesal, masalahnya _youkai_ kucing yang selalu bersamanya kini menghilang entah kemana, minum mungkin, siapa yang tahu? Sementara Natsume disini mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menjaga _Yuujinchou_ dari tangan _youkai_ bejad diluar sana—

Ok aku tahu ini lebay. Namun ketenangan Natsume ternyata tak berlangsung lama, ia langsung siaga mendengar suara aneh dari semak-semak sambil ancang-ancang ingin menyerang, yang kalau kata _maneki neko_ yang selalu bersamanya itu namanya _eroki punch_ entah apa maksud dari kata Ero tersebut—ekhem mari kita kembali ke cerita.

Sesuatu yang dibalik semak-semak muncul, sebuah buntalan putih yang sangat familiar untuk Natsume—seekor _maneki neko_ besar berjalan dengan antengnya ke dekat Natsume.

"Ku kira siapa... ternyata kau, sensei." Ujar Natsume, ada sedikit rasa kesal yang terdengar dari nada bicaranya, namun, tidak peka atau memang tidak memekakan diri, kucing yang menyebut namanya Madara—atau yang harus kita panggil Nyanko-sensei, Ponta, Nyangoro, Nyankichi, atau apapun panggilan yang kau suka ini mengabaikan kata-kata Natsume dan berjalan menuju pemuda tersebut.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini? Apa kau dikejar lagi oleh _youkai_ tak jelas? Dasar payah." Tanyanya yang ia jawab sendiri sebelum Natsume sempat membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, tak usah bertany—HUAA!" ia berteriak keras saat ia melihat sesuatu seperti asap hitam mengelilingi mereka, langsung saja Madara menggunakan kekuataan apa namanya—flash? Flash kamera? Ok lupakan sehingga asap hitam yang di curigai _youkai_ tersebut menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ah, terimakasih sensei."

"Tsk! Kau ini selalu merepotkan saja!" seru sang kucing sambil berjalan berlalu di ikuti oleh Natsume di belakangnya.

Tanpa menyadari sesuatu akan terjadi.

Switched: False World –Dreams-.

Natsume Yuujichou © Yuki Midorikawa

Switched: False World –Dreams- © Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Pair: Madara x Natsume Takashi

Rate: T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Warning: OOC! AU! Apalah itu, gaya tulis aneh dan lain-lain. Termasuk salah satu dari Switched series yang ada di fandom Hetalia.

-Dunia ini bukanlah tempat seharusnya kau berada, jadi kembalilah...-

Malam itu Natsume bermimpi aneh, ia terduduk di sebuah ruangan gelap.

Apa benar itu mimpi, ia melirik ke arah kucing yang kini ada dipangkuannya, sepertinya senseinya itu juga tertarik ke dalam mimpinya, meloncat turun dari pangkuan Natsume, ia mengamati sekitar.

"Sensei... ada apa?"

"Cih, aku tidak menyangka akan melakukan kesalahan fatal begini.." gumamnya, ia berbalik menatap Natsume.

"Sepertinya sebagian kecil dari asap aneh tadi berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuhmu... makanya sudah kubilang padamu jangan biarkan hatimu kosong!" jelas sekaligus protesnya, menghela napas pelan, sampai sebuah rantai mengikat dirinya—meski ia dapat menhindar dengan cepat. Namun kemudian ia membelalakan matanya.

Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Muncul sesosok bayangan hitam yang berdiri tepat di belakang Natsume. Seolah-olah akan menelan Natsume bulat-bulat,

"Natsume!" Namun sebelum bayangan itu menelan Natsume, Madara melompat dan dengan kecenya ikut tertelan buntalan hitam tersebut.

 _Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu? Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Keinginan?

 _Kekayaan? Kekuasaan?_

?

 _Begitupula dengan keluarga... akan ku berikan kau keluarga yang selalu kau impikan... orang tua yang selalu kau sayang dan..._

 _Seorang saudara. Seorang saudara yang akan menemanimu dikala kesepian menjemput._

Kelu...arga?

GEDUBRAK!

"Ukkhh..." Madara membuka matanya pelan, tampaknya ia telah terjatuh dari tempat tinggi, menatap alas yang menjadi pijakannya—ini bukan kamar Natsume... setidaknya ia masih ingat ketika buntalan asap itu menelan mereka dan membawa mereka entah berada—namun pemandangan ini.

Sekolah.

Ia familiar dengan tempat ini, ia lalu berdiri dan seketika menyadari.

"Tangan manusia—jangan bilang?!" bukan sailor fuku melainkan gakuran—jadi kemungkinan bentuk manusianya sekarang adalah bentuk yang menyerupai Natsume Takashi.

"Ponta apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia menoleh, satu lagi suara yang sangat familiar, Tanuma Kaname di sampingnya ada Natsume, langsung saja ia mendekati Natsume dan Tanuma.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Natsume, yang direspons gelengan singkat oleh Madara—menandakan ia baik-baik saja, padahal jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia merasa ganjal.

Apa ini? Ia tak bisa kembali ke bentuk asalnya ataupun bentuk kucingnya.

"Natsume, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu, kau kembali saja ke kelas duluan, Tanuma." Sang Raven mengiyakan saja sambil meninggalkan Natsume dan Madara disana.

"Hm? Ada apa? Kau tampak aneh hari ini."

"Tentu saja aneh! Seharusnya aku ini—"

"Bicaranya bisa nanti di rumah? Kelas sudah dimulai!" tangan manusianya di tarik, menuju kelas oleh pemuda dusty blonde yang ada di depannya ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Lepaskan, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Menepis semua rasa bingung dan kalut, Madara akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah sambil berjalan mendahului Natsume—tentu saja setelah pegangan tangan Natsume padanya telah dilepas terlebih dahulu.

Ia mengerti sesuatu, setelah ia mengikuti kelas, nampaknya ia dan Natsume telah terkirim ke dunia aneh dimana dia dan Natsume kembar identik dan ia di dunia ini bernama Natsume Madara, benar-benar menyebalkan, mungkin itu hal yang bisa mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

Sampai kapan ia akan terjebak di dunia ini?

Sementara di dunia nyata, di tempat gelap tersebut pemuda bersurai dusty blonde tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai yang gelap, sementara bayangan tersebut tampak tertawa kecil. Di sebelahnya terdapat kucing yang sama tak sadarkan dirinya.

" _Akan ku kabulkan mimpimu."_

Terdengar baik—namun memiliki arti yang tidak baik.

" _Kuharap kau tidak mengganggu mimpi itu, kucing jelek..."_

Kembali lagi ke tempat Madara dan Natsume yang tinggal di kediaman Fujiwara. Sama seperti di dunia sebenarnya—Natsume tinggal bersama pasangan Fujiwara Shigeru dan Fujiwara Touko—yang membedakan adalah dia yang menjadi saudara kembar Natsume—bukan kucing peliharaan seperti seharusnya—tidak Madara, aku masih belum mau mati, dan itu memang kenyataan.

"Jadi, hal yang ingin kau katakan apa?" tanya Natsume, dengan ekspresi seperti biasa dan tetap sopan—meski aku tak tahu apa itu dapat dikatakan sopan.

"Lupakan saja..." sahut Madara, ia tertidur memunggungi Natsume sambil membaca JUMP—JUMP bukan punya saya

"Madara-kun~ Takashi-kun~ makan malam sudah siap!" seru Touko dari lantai bawah, Natsume dan Madara siap menuju ruang makan.

"Makan~ makan~" Entah kenapa, semua rasa sebal Madara saat tiba di dunia ini menghilang akibat rasa lapar yang menguasai—perut yang menguasai kepala.

Semua tampak tenang saat makan, juga Madara—meski tadi ia tampak bersemangat, namun ia tidak makan belepotan seperti yang di episode 6 Natsume Yuujinchou Shi, ia makan dengan sangat tenang.

Yang ada diotaknya—bagaimana cara bisa keluar dari dunia ini—Natsume yang sekarang adalah Natsume yang ia kenal—memang Natsume yang selalu ia ajak—namun sepertinya ia telah dikendalikan oleh _youkai_ tadi itu membuatnya sebal—bagaimana bisa _youkai_ lemah macam itu bisa mengendalikan miliknya—iya tanpa melebih-lebihkan ataupun opiniku selaku author dan narator di fanfiksi ini. Ia benar-benar sebal, kalau ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini akan ia buat _youkai_ tadi menyesal telah menyentuh miliknya—mangsanya.

'Apa makhluk udang tadi mempunyai kemampuan yang merepotkan seperti mengendalikan mimpi?' tak ada yang menjawab. Setelah makan iapu tertidur dengan alasan sedikit kurang enak badan—dan semua orang percaya, dilihat dari tingkahnya yang tidak makan seperti biasanya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing saja..." elaknya saat mendengar bahwa wanita paruh baya ini ingin menelepon dokter untuk memastikan tak ada penyakit aneh yang menyerang anak asuhnya tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Madara?"

Sejujurnya Madara merasa aneh pada panggilan Natsume padanya, mungkin ia sudah terbiasa dipanggil Nyanko-sensei oleh sang blonde—mendengar nama itu terucap membuatnya merinding sejenak.

"Kau pikir aku ini lemah...?" sahutnya, tak menatap mata golden brown milik Natsume.

"Tidak juga..."

Mereka kini berada di kamar mereka. Dengan Natsume yang sibuk belajar dan Madara yang tiduran diatas tatami sambil melanjutkan acara membaca JUMPnya yang tertunda sedaritadi—lupa dengan kata-katanya tadi yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan tidur setelah ini—well ia memang dalam posisis tertidur namun bukan tidur yang seperti itu yang dimaksud.

Disini tak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat melihat _youkai_.

Baik ia maupun Natsume.

Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, sekarang ia duduk sambil memperhatikan punggung Natsume yang sedang fokus dengan bukunya. Menghela napas entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Menatap jendela kamar—kalau biasanya akan ada beberapa _youkai_ yang meminta Natsume untuk mengembalikan namanya—biasanya setelah itu ia akan memarahi Natsume yang kelelahan dan berkata—Lalu apa kau akan mengembalikan semua nama yang ada disana? Kau mau memberikanku buku kosong?!—atau protesan apapun lah.

Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada satupun dari mereka yang datang.. kemungkinan di dunia mimpi ini sesuatu seperti _yuujinchou_ tidaklah ada.

Apa ini dunia yang Natsume inginkan—mengepalkan tangannya ia terus menatap Natsume dengan kilatan amarah—ia tak marah dengan Natsume, ia hanya kesal dengan situasi sekarang.

Meskipun ini memang keinginan Natsume—ini adalah ilusi, bukanlah dunia nyata. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu—minimal bisa kembali dari dunia ini lalu menyadarkan Natsume dari sana.

Ya jika ia berhasil keluar dan menendang wajah Natsume seperti biasa—pemuda itu akan bangun dari mimpi ini bukan?

"Tsk." Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya—namun kali ini secara kasar—menimbulkan sedikit bunyi yang membuat Natsume menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih.." Memperhatikan Natsume sebentar—ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar dari jendela.

"Oi! Kau mau ngapain?!"

"Cih aku mau jalan-jalan." Sosok itu menghilang dengan cepat—sebenarnya ia ingin pergi melalui pintu depan tapi Touko pasti menanyakan kemana ia malam-malam begini—dan kemungkinan besar wanita itu akan melarangnya keluar.

Ia berjalan keluar rumah, berlari kencang seolah berlari dari sesuatu—merasa sudah agak jauh ia memelankan larinya lalu kemudian menjadi berjalan dengan pelan, ia hanya menggunakan kaos putih dan celana jeans—tidak mengenakan jaket ataupun syal yang bisa melindunginya dari dinginnya malam—meski ini musim semi, cuaca malam lumayan dingin.

Berjalan menuju sebuah hutan—ok, Madara sendiri terkaget-kaget kenapa kakinya melangkah ke sini, menyampingkan masalah kalau Natsume mengadu—tidak Natsume tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuat orang rumah panik, setidaknya begitu. Ia pasti berbohong agar dapat pergi dan menyusulnya ke—

"Ternyata kau memang aneh... ada apa denganmu hari ini."

Gotcha, belum ada lima menit Madara berpikir seperti itu, ia berbalik menatap Natsume, lalu tersenyum—menyeringai.

"Ada apa denganmu, Madara? Kau seperti orang lain..." Natsume memandangnya dengan pandangan lekat.

"Orang lain yang benar-benar bisa menirumu..." lanjutnya.

"..." Madara hanya bisa terdiam, Natsume mungkin tak akan percaya dengan kata-katanya jika ia menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

Tentu saja tidak. Natsume yang sekarang sedang dalam kendali _youkai_ Natsume yang sekarang adalah Natsume yang ia kenal, namun bukan dia.

"Kau tidak mengerti Natsume..."

"Apanya yang tak ku mengerti! Ceritakan padaku!" pemuda dusty blonde itu menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Madara memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ini bukanlah tempat—" ia berbalik ke belakang, merasa sesuatu yang aneh dari sana—lalu berlari meninggalkan Natsume yang menyusul di belakang—menyadari suadara kembarnya lari begitu saja.

"Jangan ikuti aku Natsume, kau bodoh!"

"Setidaknya kau ceritakan masalahmu! Siapa tahu kita bisa menuntaskan masalah ini bersama! Dua orang lebih baik dari pada sendiri!" kata Natsume—sementara Madara hanya bisa mendecih pelan, ia berlari hingga menemukan sebuah jurang.

Dead end—setidaknya bagi Madara yang berusaha menghindar dari Natsume.

Ia mengatur napasnya, begitupula dengan Natsume, ia menatap Madara dengan masih susah mengatur napasnya, ia mendekati jurang itu—ada pusaran aneh—mungkin ini yang menarik perhatian Madara—pusaran ini mungkin yang membuatnya menyeret kakinya dari rumah itu ke tempat ini. Sebuah pusaran aneh—yang kemungkinan merupakan pintu antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi.

Bodoh, kalau begini ia bisa mengembalikan Natsume kapan saja.

Angin berhembus kencang membuat udara semakin dingin,

"Nee.. Madara—ayo kita pulang, Touko-san dan Shigeru-san mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Natsume... kau masih belum menyadarinya? Ini bukan tempat kita..."

"Tempat ini..."

"Dunia ini..."

"Bukan dunia kita..."

Natsume terdiam, ia menatap Madara yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam—

"Kau yang disana keluarlah!"

Natsume bingung—apa ada sesuatu yang ada disana? Ia berbalik—tak ada sesuatu disana. Apa yang disuruh keluar oleh Madara? Apa sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lihat?

"Berhentilah bermain-main Madara, kau membuatku takut..." Natsume menatapnya dengan senyum aneh—palsu, Madara tahu betul itu—sudah berapa lama ia bersama Natsume sampai ia tidak bisa membedakan mana senyumnya yang palsu dan mana senyumnya yang asli.

"Apa aku terlihat main-main? Hoi! Keluarlah kau! Aku sudah bosan bermain denganmu!" angin semakin kencang, sementara Natsume mendekati Madara—menarik tanganya berusaha mengajaknya pulang.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Cih..."

 _Hito no ko yo (Wahai anak manusia)_

Madara memicingkan matanya, menajamkan pendengarannya—ia mendengar suaranya.

 _Jika kau ingin keluar dari sini—keluar saja, kau mengganggu mimpi anak itu_

"Cih! Disana kau rupanya! Keluar kau!" Madara menunjuk ke sebuah semak-semak, tak ada yang muncul dari sana.

 _Namun hanya kau saja yang bisa pergi—sedangkan Natsume akan terjebak disini selamanya._

Madara membelalakkan matanya—ia menatap Natsume yang masih berusaha mengajaknya pulang, mengabaikan Natsume ia kembali fokus ke titik yang sama.

"Cih! Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu! Cepat keluarkan kami berdua!" sahutnya.

"Kau bicara apa sih Madara, ayo pulang!" ia tidak bisa menarik pemuda itu, namun Madara berpikir satu hal.

Jika ia pergi maka Natsume terjebak, maka jika Natsume pergi maka ia yang akan terjebak.

Tidak! Ia tak mau itu—namun ia terdiam.

Natsume masih memiliki keluarga dan teman yang menunggunya di rumah, masih ada Touko-san, Shigeru-san, Kitamoto, Sasada, Taki, Bocah Tanuma dan yang lainnya, sementara ia, mungkin hanya Natsume yang menanti kehadirannya di rumah—tersenyum kecil ia mendekatkan Natsume pada jurang.

 _Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan._

"Madara! Apa yang kau—"

"Kurasa aku tak bisa memakanmu ataupun mendapatkan _yuujinchou_." Natsume terdiam sejenak, makan? _Yuujinchou_? Ia membulatkan matanya, ia berbalik ke belakang, pusaran itu terlihat oleh mata Natsume—ia lalu kembali menatap Madara.

"Se—Sensei...?"

"Cih! Kau sadar disaat yang tidak tepat!" seru Madara kesal.

"Sensei! Kau—apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Natsume kaget—sementara Madara hanya tersenyum—senyum yang palsu.

"Itu adalah jalan keluar—sayang sekali hanya satu dari kita yang bisa keluar dari sini—ya, hanya satu." kata Madara—ia mengabaikan wajah kaget Natsume.

"Waktu yang kuhabiskan denganmu hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan." Madara melonggarkan pegangannya kepada Natsume.

"Tunggu—Sensei! Kau tidak bisa—" pegangan tangan mereka terlepas—seketika saat Natsume tergelincir dan jatuh dari atas sana.

"Sensei!" ia menatap senyum misterius milik Madara—napasnya tercekat.

"Sensei..." jarak mereka semakin menjauh—wajah itu semakin buram dimata Natsume—apa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

"NYANKO-SENSEEIIII!" Teriakan itu mungkin menjadi teriakan terakhir yang Madara dengar sebelum sosok Natsume tertelan oleh pusaran itu.

 _Kau..._

"Kau tadi menyebutku manusia ya? Sayang sekali—Aku adalah high level _youkai_. Hanya saja di mimpi ini aku menjadi manusia. Kau kalah... udang sepertimu tak kan bisa mengalahkan—"

 _Namun kau masih di dunia ini—selama kau ada di dunia ini... kau tak akan bisa menang melawanku._

Madara merasakan kepalanya terasa berat—ia oleng setelah sebelumnya melihat polisi yang membawa lampu.

'Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...'

Switched: Dream

"!" Natsume membuka matanya dengan cepat, ia langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Melihat sekeliling, ini kamarnya—sesekali ia mengatur napasnya yang terburu-buru.

"Kasihan sekali ya, Nyankichi—sepertinya ia mati... kenapa ya? Padahal dia terawat dengan baik..." Natsume mendengar suara dari belakang, ia langsung berlari ke belakang.

"Ara Takashi-kun, kau baru saja sadar—jangan banyak bergerak, biar bibi saja yang mengurus—"

"Jangan!"

"He?" Natsume dengan cepat mendekati kucing itu—kucing yang tampak mati tersebut, melindunginya dalam dekapannya.

"Tapi—Nyankichi—"

"Sensei tidak mati!" Touko hanya bisa terdiam bingung—namun ia sedikit kasihan dengan Takashi.

"Takashi-kun—kalau kau ingin kucing baru, kami bisa belikan yang baru—jadi lepaskan—"

"Tidak mau! Sensei tidak mati!"

Menyedihkan—ia kini hanya bisa mendekap _maneki neko_ tersebut sambil menangis—karenanya sekarang kucing itu harus terperangkap di dunia mimpi itu.

"Tapi Takashi-kun—"

"Jangan mendekat!" Touko terdiam mendengar bentakkan itu keluar dari mulut Natsume.

"Sensei masih hidup... Nyanko-sensei tidak akan mati, dia tidak mati..."

Setidaknya itulah kenyataan—ia adalah _youkai,_ makhluk abadi—bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mati, hanya saja memang kucing itu tidak mati, hanya dia kini terperangkap dalam mimpi yang panjang.

Mimpinya...

Mimpi milik seorang Natsume Takashi—namun kenyataannya ia bisa keluar dari mimpi ini.

Tidak dengan Madara—Nyanko-sensei.

Mengorbankan dirinya dan terjebak di dunia mimpi tersebut—mengeluarkan Natsume dari mimpi itu.

Apa yang ada di pikiran Madara, Natsume sendiri tidak pernah berpikir Madara akan melakukannya, menangis dalam diam, Natsume berdiri. Masih dengan kucing itu di dekapannya ia berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.

"Takashi...kun..." tatapan sedih terpapar jelas di wajah Touko—sementara Natsume mendekam di kamarnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Ini salahnya.

Salahnya karena ia membiarkan _youkai_ tadi masuk ke dalam dirinya—

Semua salahnya, karenanya kini Nyanko-sensei terperangkap di dunia mimpinya.

"Ini semua salahku..."

Natsume tahu, menyalahkan dirinya sekarang takkan membawa perubahan—menumpahkan semua rasa bersalah dan berdosa padanya tak kan mengembalikan Nyanko-sensei padanya.

Namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, karena ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apalah, ia menyalahkan dirinya. Menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang terjadi. ia merebahkan dirinya diatas tatami—matanya menatap lurus ke jendela, bisasanya Nyanko-sensei akan datang dari jendela itu dalam keadaan mabuk ataukah sedang memakan cumi bakar—

Namun sosok itu tak adalagi.

Ia hanyalah manusia—Natsume tahu betul akan kelemahannya sebagai manusia biasa—hanya dengan kekuatan spiritual yang besar bukan berarti akan membuatnya kuat.

Kenyataannya sebuah lubang menganga besar dalam hati Natsume, rasa bersalah, penyesalan dan semua perasaan yang aneh itu berkumpul menjadi sebuah lubang hitam yang menganga lebar.

Natsume tahu itu...

Namun, apa ia benar-benar mengetahuinya.

 _Cring Cring_

Suara lonceng itu, ia menatap kearah jendela, ia menatap pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Serahkan buku itu..."

Suara angin terdengar kacau saat itu—kencang dan kau bisa mendengar suara daun yang saling bergesekan.

"Buku?"

"Tentu saja maksudku _yuujinchou,_ Natsume Takashi..."

"Kau bukan _youkai_ kan?" Pemuda itu menatap Natsume lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Saya ingin anda memberi buku itu..."

"Tidak bisa..." suara Natsume terdengar sangat pelan dan lirih, sudah cukup. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

"Namun—"

"PERGI!" ia tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Natsume—begitu pula dengan Touko yang ada di balik pintu geser.

"Takashi-kun?" sontak Natsume membelalakan matanya—Touko ada di balik pintu itu—ia memilih untuk membisukan mulut dan menulikan telinganya, ia tak ingin mendengar apapun.

"Takashi-kun... Natori-kun datang menjenguk."

Natori-san?

Sejenak Natsume merasa tenang—namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh melibatkan siapapun lagi dalam permasalahannya! Ia harus menyelamatkan senseinya sendiri! Ia tak boleh menambah korban lagi, tidak.

Namun pintu itu digeser paksa—tampak laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai Natori itu memasuki kamar itu tanpa izin terlebih dahulu dengan sang pemilik kamar.

"Natori-san, kau tidak bisa masuk seenaknya—"

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku masuk ke dalam kan..."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Natori kaget mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Natsume.

"Kau kenapa..."

"Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

" _Nushi-sama_ sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja dia—dia butuh waktu sendiri." Kata Hiiragi yang ada disampingnya.

"Baiklah, Natsume hari ini aku pulang—jika kau ada masalah jangan sungkan menghubungiku..." kata Natori pelan, ia meninggalkan Natsume dan Nyanko-sensei yang masih tak sadarkan diri lalu pergi meninggalkannya, begitupula dengan Touko.

Namun rasa khawatir berlebih menyeruak dari Touko. Wanita paruh baya ini benar-benar khawatir akan Natsume, namun ia menutup pintu tersebut, menyisakan Natsume yang kembali merebahkan dirinya—menatap kucing yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Nee... apa yang harus kulakukan... sensei."

Tidak ada respon yang diinginkan dari kucing itu, hanya angin yang membalasnya

"Natsume-dono..."

"Kau belum pergi juga?" ia menatap sosok itu.

"Saya hanya ingin nama saya kembali..." kata sosok itu, Natsume menatap sosok itu.

"Tadi kau meminta buku itu—sekarang kau menginginkan namamu kembali—apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya saya tahu apa masalah anda."

"Tahu apa kau..." Sosok itu tersenyum—namun senyum itu tak berlangsung lama—senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai jahat—auranya berubah.

"Tentu saja saya tahu... Karena sayalah yang melakukannya. Tak bisa kembali lagi ke dunia ini lagi ya? Kucing jelek itu..." seketika Natsume mengadahkan kepalanya, menyajarkan pandangannya pada sosok itu, matanya membulat sempurna.

Itu tidak...

Sialan! Ia mengambil tas berisi _yuujinchou_ itu, lalu pergi keluar dari rumah dengan Nyanko-sensei.

"Takashi-kun! Kau mau kemana?!" mengabaikan Touko—ia melesat keluar dari kediaman Fujiwara disusul oleh sosok itu.

"Sensei! Kumohon bangun sensei! Buka matamu!" kata-kata itu keluar sepanjang kakinya melangkah. Namun tak ada respons dari Nyanko—Madara. Sampai ia mencapai ujungnya—jurang.

Sama seperti saat itu.

Ia membiarkan sosok itu sampai agak dekat dengannya. Ia mengeluarkan buku pertemanan dari tas kecil setelah sebelumnya menaruh Madara di tempat yang aman.

"Wahai sosok yang melindungiku, tunjukkanlah namamu.." halaman buku itu terangkat sampai muncul nama milik sosok itu. Saat sosok itu ingin menyerang Natsume, Natsume sudah siap dengan posisinya, tangan tertepuk dan menggigit selembar kertas.

"Ku kembalikan namamu, _Yumegami._ " Nama itu terbang menuju sosok itu. Sosok yang semula dikelilingi aura hitam jahat kini berangsur kembali menjadi sosok yang lembut.

"Saya minta maaf telah mengurung sahabatku... saya hanya iri dan kesal karena baik Reiko maupun kau tak ada yang memanggil saya, saya bosan dan kesepian. Maka dari itu aku menggunakanmu sebagai alat pemuas diri."

"Kumohon kembalikan Nyanko-sensei."

"Tentu saja..." tiba-tiba asap hitam itu keluar dari tubuh Natsume, ia merasa pusing—kepalanya berat dan semua terasa kabur.

"Terimakasih telah mengembalikan namaku, dan saya minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi." sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran Natsume.

False World –Dreams-

Natsume membuka matanya pelan, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah menyebalkan Madara yang dengan seenak udelnya menepuk wajah Natsume dengan kaki depannya.

"Sensei, kakimu mengganggu."

"Nde bagaimana dengan _youkai_ tadi, apa sudah kau bereskan? " Tanya Madara, sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi—dunia itu hanya bisa hancur kalau saja pencipta dunia itu.

" _youkai?_ Dia bukan _youkai_ , dia itu _kami..._ "

"Ouh... souka... ah, Natsume aku lapar!" kucing itu berjalan mendahului Natsume yang masih terduduk.

"Baiklah... akan kubelikan kau Manjuu di Nanatsujiya."

"Yatta~" seru Madara kegirangan, sementara Natsume tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya senseinya telah kembali.

END

Omake:

Natsume berjalan pulang sambil membawa Madara yang asyik makan manjuu.

"Touko-san pasti akan sangat kaget melihatmu, tadi dia kira kau sudah mati lho, Sensei." Madara tidak merespon kata-kata Natsume dan hanya fokus ke manjuunya.

"Takashi-kun!" ia mendengar suara wanita disusul oleh sosok Touko yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Takashi-kun kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya wanita itu, khawatir tentunya.

"Eum, aku tidak apa-apa, Touko-san. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir." Mata Touko kini fokus pada sosok kucing di dekapan Natsume yang masih sibuk makan Manjuu.

"Ara, Nyankichipun terlihat baik-baik saja... kupikir dia sudah mati~"

"Tentu saja tidak...Nyanko-sensei sehat-sehat saja."

Setidaknya kucingnya itu tidak mati dengan cara seperti kucing pada umumnya.

"Kalau begitu kau masuk dulu, Takashi-kun, ofuronya sudah siap."

"Baik, Touko-san."

Akhir yang bahagia bukan?

REAL END

YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ini ff perdanaku di fandom ini! Yay~ sebenarnya Switched ini seriesnya ada dua di fandom Hetalia, tapi kepengen juga punya versi lainnya dan jadilah ff ini! Saya tau ff ini kurang banget, banyak yang OOC, alurnya maksa namun saya telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, jadi bagi yang sudah membaca saya harapkan agar meninggalkan jejak—tidak menerima paket api.. saya bukan Natsu Dragneel yang doyan makan api. Ok salam semuanya!

Kuroko Tetsuragi


End file.
